


Unexpected

by EmperorChris



Series: ShuYuka Week 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Day 3 - Music/Dancing, F/M, ShuYuka Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorChris/pseuds/EmperorChris
Summary: The exam results were posted and Yukari chose to go Mandragora with a friend to relax, only to find a certain someone there, that she never expected to see at a place like this.(Written for ShuYuka Week 2020 Day 3- Music/Dancing)
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Series: ShuYuka Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838875
Kudos: 11





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late update. I already talked about this on Twitter (which you can find here: https://twitter.com/ChrisWritesFics), but for those that didn't read it, I was super sleep deprived yesterday due to an awful sleep schedule which I was thankfully able to fix today and don't worry my day 4 story was already finished since day 1 so I'll upload it later today.  
> Thank you for your patience and as always please note that I'm pretty new to writing fanfics and that English isn't my first language.

**_5/25_ **

**_Gekkoukan High_ **

**_-Courtyard_ **

Archery practice was over, and Yukari headed home before she heard someone calling out to her.

“Hey Yukari-chan, wait up!”, Yukari turned around to see that it was her clubmate Yumi Fujin. When Yumi caught up with her, Yukari started talking.

“Oh hey, Yumi-chan. What’s up?”, she asked her panting friend.

“I just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out today?”, Yumi asked as she looks up to Yukari. “Huh? I thought you already had plans today?”, Yukari asked in surprise.

“Well something came up and Takumi-kun had to cancel our plans.”, Yumi replied with a sheepish smile.

After pondering about for a bit, Yukari responded, ”Alright sure! I guess I could use some time to relax now that exams are finally over. Do you have something in mind?”

“We would’ve gone to Mandragora, so how about it?”, Yumi asked her fellow archer.

“Karaoke huh? I dunno, I don’t think I have the voice for it.”, Yukari said with a frown.

“I won’t force you to go there if you don’t want to. We could go somewhere else”, Yumi offered.

“No, it’s alright. I could use some entertainment and I guess watching some people’s attempt at singing could give me just that.”, Yukari said with a smile.

**_5/25_ **

**_Paulownia Mall_ **

**_-Mandragora_ **

****

_“I wonder what the people there will sing. I hope there won’t be any super cheesy country songs or something.”,_ Yukari thinks to herself. As she comes closer to the entrance, she could already hear someone singing.

_ ‘_ _ There is no more darkness. No more tears in the rain. No one hurt ... _ _’ _

“Wow, whoever that is, sure has an amazing voice. I think we’re in for a treat, Yukari-chan”, Yumi said as she opened the door and entered. Yukari followed shortly after, only for her eyes to widen in shock as she sees the person on-stage.

_ ‘Write me an endless song (When you let go). As I’ll feel so alive. Kurikaesu Soul Phrase (I’m walking on my way)’ _

Makoto Yuki stood on the bar’s stage as he poured his heart and soul into singing one of his favorite songs called ‘Soul Phrase’.

_‘Now write me an endless song (When you let go). As I’ll feel so alive. Watariyuku yami no saki e_ _‘_

Yukari stared at Makoto with a flabbergasted expression. She just couldn’t believe it

_ ‘I remember it so clearly. As if it have got up today. Yami ni tabishita’ _

It was the same Makoto, that lead SEES throughout their explorations in Tartarus.

_ ‘I won’t fail. I’ll never forget even if it hurts. Until far off that day.’ _

The same Makoto, that was able to pull the trigger of the evoker without any hesitation.

_ ‘Ano yoru fureta.  _ _ Yubasaki ni ima demo. Nukumori dake ga.‘ _

The same Makoto, that saved her life twice by now.

_ ‘There is no way to tear. Any more feel sorrow. No longer look back.’ _

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. She didn’t expect this at all.

_ ‘Write me an endless song (When you let go). As I’ll feel so alive. Kikoeru yo Soul Phrase (I’m walking on my way)’ _

“Yukari-chan, are you alright?”, Yumi asked with a worried expression, snapping Yukari out of her trance.

“Huh? O-oh, sorry I was just taken off-guard. I didn’t expect Makoto-kun to be here.”, Yukari said sheepishly.

“Makoto-kun? Oh, as in the transfer student?”, Yumi asked in surprise.

_ ‘Now write me an endless song (When you let go). As I’ll feel so alive. Hashiri dasu yami no saki e’ _

“Yeah, that’s him.”, Yukari holds a hand to her forehead, “I just never expected him to have a thing for karaoke. Then again, I don’t think I ever had a proper read on him.”, she started frowning.

It was true, after all, Makoto had always had the same emotionless expression. His voice was monotone and barely showed any signs of emotions. He was shrouded in mystery that Yukari and many others wanted to explore.

“If I’m honest, I think this is the first time I’ve seen him this emotional.”, Yukari said with a slight giggle.

“For real? I knew he was supposed to be mysterious and all, but I didn’t expect him to be this emotionless.”, Yumi with a concerned expression.

_ ‘Write me an endless song (When you let go). As I’ll feel so alive. Kurikaesu Soul Phrase (I’m walking on my way)’ _

Before Yukari could respond, she heard a squeal coming from a group of girls near her.

“Oh my gawd, he’s so hot! Do you think he’s single?”, one of the girls asked.

“We should totally ask him out when he’s done.”, another girl giggled.

Yukari didn’t know why, but she felt her blood boil.

_ ‘Now write me an endless song (When you let go). As I’ll feel so alive. Watariyuku yami no saki e’ _

“U-uhm Yukari-chan? Are you alright?”, Yumi asked nervously.

Yukari blinked before looking back to Yumi. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. Did something happen?”, Yukari asked sheepishly.

“Well~ You were kinda giving those girls a death glare.”, Yumi said as she chuckled nervously.

_ ‘Write me an endless song (When you let go). As I’ll feel so alive. Kikoeru yo Soul Phrase (I’m walking on my way)’ _

“W-What?! You’re kidding right?”, Yukari said as she felt her face heat up. _“Why would I glare at them? They were just talking about asking Makoto –“,_ that line of thought was cut short as Yukari’s hand started trembling.

“My my, Yukari-chan, are you perhaps _jealous_?”, Yumi asked with a mischievous smirk, causing Yukari to only glare at her as her blush deepened.

_ ‘Now write me an endless song (When you let go). As I’ll feel so alive. Hashiri dasu yami no saki e’ _

The song ended and the group of girls walked up to Makoto. Yukari tensed up at the scene before her. Thankfully for her, Makoto rejected them as he put his headphones on and walked away, giving Yukari a short wave of his hand before heading home. Yukari waved back with a sheepish smile and let out a sigh of relief, only for Yumi to giggle at her.

“You got really~ happy when he gave those girls the cold shoulder, Yukari-chan.”, Yumi said as she smirked at a flustered Yukari.

“I-I um”, started looking around,” Oh, would you look at the time. I remembered I still have an errand to do.”, she said as an excuse.

“I’mgonnagohomebyeYumi-chan”, she blurted out before heading for the exit.

Yumi only giggled, “Alright bye Yukari-chan. Good luck with Makoto-kun!”.

Yukari tensed up as she shut the door behind her.

**_5/25_ **

**_Iwatodai Dorm_ **

**_-Yukari’s Room_ **

****

Yukari let out one last frustrated sigh as dropped her bag and plopped onto her bed.

_“Dammit Yumi-chan! Did you really have to say all of that?”,_ she started thinking to herself

_“Was I really jealous? I mean is there a reason for me to like Makoto-kun? I guess he saved my life twice now, I can relate to him a lot, he has a pretty soothing voice and those dreamy ey–",_ Yukari dropped that line of thought as she shot up from her bed with a completely flushed face.

She screamed into her pillow and tried to fall asleep, trying to not think about her ~~crush~~ teammate.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came to me because of two things:  
> \- That one thought I always had during my playthrough: "Wouldn't it be funny if the others saw Makoto do Karaoke"  
> \- A screenshot of p3 manga I once saw, where Minato sings Mass Destruction in front of the boys
> 
> I decided to let Makoto sing Soul Phrase, because I thought it'd work better with his voice.
> 
> Also I only created OC for this fic specifically since I wanted an excuse for her to go to Mandragora.  
> Her name Yumi Fujin is a pretty obvious reference to the Fujin Yumi in Fire Emblem Fates. That's also the reason I called her boyfriend Takumi, because I thought it would be a funny reference.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed it :)


End file.
